The Magic of Friendship!
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Finding friendships with unlikely people. Seeing the goings on through the eyes of characters outside the golden trio. Follow our non-hero hero's as they just try and live a life around the Harry Potter drama. Welcome to the world of the background characters. In collaboration with sammywolf19.


**Hello dear readers!**

 **What I have here for you today is the beginning of a story me and my co-writer, sammywolf19, have been working on for a good few months.**

 **The journey fought long and hard while working full time jobs in the mean time.**

 **We hope you will enjoy our collaboration as we dive into this adventure through new eyes and where the main plot now becomes more of a sub-plot.**

 **Good readings!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Friendship at first sight._**

I was finally heading to Hogwarts! Being the youngest of three I have been hyped for this moment for all my 11 years! I think I sat at the door of our home for two days waiting on my letter. My cat, Shadow, eventually brought it in…slightly chewed, but I was happy none the less! My parents cracked rare smiles and my sister just rolled her eyes. My brother was super happy for me though. I mean sure there were no doubt I'd get in being pure blood and all, but rare instances did occur where squibs were born even from the oldest of blood lines. I was nervous up until my 11th birthday, wondering if I would get my letter or not. When I did get the letter my brother took me to go buy my things I needed for school. He was the oldest and was attending his last year soon as I go to first years. Our sister was the middle child; she's going to fourth year. A right hag if I ever saw one.

Anyway, as we walked through the busy streets of Diagone Ally, kids were buying their school cloths everywhere; I take a look at the first things to get:

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

 _Hmm, alright easy enough, although I hate shopping for clothes._

We entered the shop and they had sets ready. All I had to do was give them my preferred sizes and they quickly gave me my bundle of clothes. My brother chuckled and placed the hat on my head. "Look at my grown up sis," he said and I smiled. I was glad my brother and I had a good relationship. He'd rather spend his off time helping me rather than spend time with his friends. He always said, 'blood before water'. I strongly believe if he weren't here I'd be getting all these things myself.

"What's next sis?" he asked and I looked down to the list again.

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A_

 _History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

"Ah yes, I remember those." He smiled as he walked us to the book store. Again there were bundles already prepared.

 _I say this is very efficient._

We were in and out so fast I was sure we'd be done before lunch, although what was next on the list might take a while.

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

I was excited to get my wand. A wand says a lot about a witch. As we made our way to the wand maker I saw a kid my age being escorted by this huge guy. I tugged on my brother's sleeve.

"Who's that?" I asked him and he looked over.

"Oh, that's Hagrid, he must be helping a muggle-born," he explained briefly.

 _Oh yea I was wondering about that._

 _Hmm, she seemed rather interesting._

I smiled back to my brother as we entered the shop. It was rather quiet and I frowned looking around.

"Okay so everyplace is super busy, why is this basically dead?" I asked and my brother chuckled.

"Because these wands are very expensive and the best that is why we're here," he said and this old grey man walked to us with a smile.

"Good day, I'm Mr Ollivander how can I help you today?" He asked.

"Good day sir, my sister here is entering Hogwarts and we're here for a wand," my brother said, polite as ever.

"I can speak for myself Garrus," I pouted and he laughed.

"Right you're all grown up now," he smiled. The old man looked to me and smiled.

"Always good to meet new witches and wizards, now let's see," he said as she started studying me.

"Rather short, I'd say something in the 12 inches line would do," I frowned at him calling me short. I knew I wasn't tall, but he didn't need to remind me. He walked to a ladder and climbed up then swished to the side before grabbing a box. I watched as he made his way back to me.

"Try this one, its Black Walnut with unicorn hair and very sturdy," he smiled and I looked up to my brother. He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

 _Freak._

I took it and gasped as it flung itself from my grasp. The man hummed and made his way to a different row before coming back.

"How about dogwood?" He said and when I took it, it slapped me in the face. It went like this for a few more tries.

"Alright let's try this one, not plenty get this one," he said and handed me an odd stick looking one. We waited for something to happen but nothing exploded or hit me.

"Well then, that would be the Maple wood with dragon heartstrings," he smiled.

"Care to explain to my sister what all that means?" Garrus said and the man smiled nodding.

"Certainly! Now first of, the wood, as I said it is Maple. They usually pick travellers and explorers; they are not stay-at-home wands, and prefer ambition in their witch or wizard, otherwise their magic grows lacklustre. This is a beautiful and desirable wood, and wand quality maple has been among the most costly for centuries and has long been a mark of status, because of its reputation as the wand of high achievers," he smiled and I brightened. My sister didn't have maple wood. Ha!

"Now the core, you have the dragon heartstrings. As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce the most power and are capable of the most flamboyant of spells. They tend to learn more quickly than other types. They bond strongly with the current owner. It is the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental,"

"So basically powerful, but be careful?" I asked and he nodded. I was very happy with my choice. My brother paid and we set out to get the other things on our list. Like I had thought we finished well before lunch.

"Want to grab something to eat while we're here?" Garrus asked and I nodded feeling my tummy rumble. I haven't even had breakfast I was so excited!

"Can we get butterbeer?" I asked excited and he nodded as we made our way to the nearest tavern, The Leaky Caldron. We sat down and ordered as we watched the goings on from the still bustling shops. Once our food arrived I slurped down half of my drink.

"Mm that really is the best drink of all time!" I exclaimed. My brother chuckled and nodded as he drank pumpkin juice.

"Garrus, you think I'll be Ravenclaw just like you and Astra?" I asked picking at my chips.

"Well I don't see why not. You are very clever," he smiled eating some fish.

"What if I don't get into Ravenclaw?" I asked and his smile dropped slightly.

"Well, mum and dad would just have to accept, just because you're not in Ravenclaw doesn't mean you're not smart," he said and I nodded.

"I know, I just don't want to disappoint them, you know how they got with Percy," I said looking down. He sighed. Percy was our cousin and when his house got chosen the family almost disowned him for going into Hufflepuff. The only thing saving him from being disowned is the fact that he's the smartest one in his year. We finish up before going back home as the streets start getting quieter.

With a smile plastered on my face as we enter our home I make my way to the family study room. I was excited to show my parents my wand.

"Mother, father I got my wand and I think you would be proud," I said beaming as I presented it to them. They moved their glasses more firmly onto their noses and my father took it from me gently. Mother looked slightly over his shoulder to inspect it herself.

"Maple wood, that is very good Scarter," my father said.

"What is the core?" My mother asked. Both my sister and brother along with my parents had unicorn hair.

"I have the dragon heartstrings," I said slowly, I wasn't sure how they'd feel about that. There were silence for a moment and my heart almost thumped out my chest.

"Hmm powerful, coupled with the achieving aspects of the maple, it is a very good wand," Mother said.

"We are satisfied," father said and I smiled.

"Thank you, now if you would excuse me, I'd like to have a head start on my course books," I said and they gave me my wand back. Once outside the family study I let out a relieved sigh.

"How was it?" Garrus asked.

"They were satisfied," I said and he smiled.

"That is good sis!" He smiled and hugged me.

"Yet not proud," we turned to look at our sister.

"What?" I asked and she stepped closer.

"Satisfied just means satisfied, it doesn't mean their proud," she said. I frowned.

"Don't take this away from her Astra," Garrus said standing tall.

"What is the difference? Their synonyms aren't they?" I asked holding my wand close.

"They mean the same thing, don't they?" I asked looking up to Garrus. I saw his jaw clench. I have never seen him angry. Astra smirked at us.

"Proud is when they are happy, satisfied just means 'it will do'," she said and I looked down.

"I guess I will go study," I whispered and walked to my room. I could hear Garrus argue with Astra, but I didn't want to hear it. Astra always needed to be the best and I was sick of it.

I slowly dragged behind my brother and sister as we made our way through the station to platform 9 ¾. As excited as I was to go to Hogwarts as sad I was that my parents didn't come see me off. Garrus slowed down to match my speed as Astra met up with her friends.

"Hey sis, what's the matter?" He asked and I sighed.

"Why didn't mother and father come with?" I asked and he sighed.

"Well, father has duelling practice to get to and mother has Quidditch practice," he said and I nodded.

"I guess that is reasonable," I whispered and we stopped at the platform.

"Well I guess I will see you on the other side sis," he smiled before giving a slight jog into the pillar. He disappeared without a sound. Astra's friends then went one after the other. As Astra was about to go the girl I saw at Diagone Ally stopped close to us.

"Where did they disappear to? Could it have been platform 9¾? And if so can you show me how to get there as well?" She asked so many questions. Astra sneered and pulled up her nose.

"Ugh a muggle-born," she said before disappearing into the wall.

"Don't mind her, I'll help you out. All you do is just run straight into the wall, not too fast or others will hear. You go first I will follow," I explained while smiling. She gave a slight smile before giving a slight jog. I watched as she disappeared into the pillar as two adults stop beside me screaming 'no'. I blinked and rubbed my ears before looking to them.

"Excuse me miss do you know where she just went?" The man asked and I sighed. Ah muggles.

"Yes sir, she went to platform 9¾," I explained, "it's right through there, it's so our train doesn't interfere with muggle transportation," I added.

"You can go through as well she's probably waiting for me, I did say I'd follow behind her," I said making my way to line up to the pillar. As I looked to them I blinked at seeing them disappear into the pillar. I let out a sigh.

"Wish my parents would care like that," I whispered to myself.

"Okay, just jog in, no way to screw that up," I felt my breath quicken slightly.

"There are people watching for if I screw up, they will fix it," my heart was thumping so hard.

"Just jog-Shadow!" I rushed after my cat, following him as he disappeared into the pillar. Air blew what little hair was loose around my face as I entered onto platform 9¾.

"Shadow how the bloody hell did you escape your cage, you damned cat?" I said picking him up. He meowed loudly like he was scolding me for taking so long. It sounded worse than you'd think, seeing as Shadow wasn't the youngest of cats. I had him since I was very young, so his meow sounded like an old mans. He was rather fluffy, but his fur wasn't all that shiny and new like a younger cat's it was frizzier. His one ear had a noticeable bite in it from when he got into a fight with Astra's owl. I shiver.

 _Ugh, birds, hate the fowl things._

I blinked at feeling his furry paw on my nose and smiled.

"I love you too you old fluff ball," I smiled and let him down. He walked over to the girl I helped as she stood with her parents. I shook my head as he went to sniff at the girls' cat; a lovely white one.

I stood to the side as the girl talked with her parents. Garrus and Astra were already on the train with their friends. Other first years scurried to get carriages for themselves. I recognised some of them, the pure-blood and half-bloods mostly. The muggle-born ones were all new to me. From the looks of things muggle-born and half-bloods were increasingly more than pure-bloods. Understandable seeing as some pure-bloods didn't survive the war. As I waited I followed the familiar strut of one first year student. Dana Eastwing. Her parents and my parents don't see eye to eye. Her father and mine are constantly fighting in tournaments and still end up tied every time, while her mother and mine are on opposite Quidditch teams. It's a whole mess and we kids just tend to stay away from one another. My family is strictly Ravenclaw and they are strictly Gryffindor.

"What are you staring at?" I jumped at hearing the girl beside me.

"Don't do that!" I scolded clutching my heart. She laughed and I saw her parents had gone.

"Names Samanwhyne Chapman, but do call me Sam," I smiled and held out my hand.

"Scarter Maestro, I don't have a nick name," I said and she shook my hand.

"We'll figure something out," she smiled and we started walking to the train.

"So that was your parent's right?" She nodded as we made our way to an empty carriage.

"Yes, have yours gone already?" She asked and I sighed.

"No, they had other engagements to get too, luckily my brother and sister were with me," I said and sat down opposite her.

"Oh, was the sister the one that was rude?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes, that would be Astra, my brother is much nicer though, his names Garrus," I said smiling and she smiled.

"I've always wanted siblings. So I guess you're not um, what was the word…muggle-born?" She asked shifting in her seat. Her hair was dark and sort of wavy, coupled with a slight tanned skin and big dark brown eyes, pretty I'd say, different.

"Yes, we are pure-blood, meaning our whole family are witches and wizards, our blood line goes way back. You also get half-bloods; they have one muggle parent and one magical parent. You also get squibs, those are muggles born from witches and wizards, very rare, but they do happen," I explained and I saw her staring at me with wide yes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to explain potentially useless things to you," I blushed slightly as I looked down.

"No, no it's fine, I like learning!" She smiled.

"So, tell me about the school," she said and sat closer to the table. As I opened my mouth the train started moving.

"Well it's one of the best schools out there for the wizarding world, there is also the Ilvermorny School, but that's in America. The school is divided into four houses; Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You get sorted based on your personality; they place a sorting hat on you and it will sort you, you know magic. Ravenclaw's are the smartest, Gryffindor's are the bravest, Hufflepuff's are the most loyal and Slytherin's are more ambitious? I don't want to outright say they are the evil ones," I explained, I wanted to give Slytherin's the benefit of the doubt; I mean not everyone is evil right? Look at Astra, if Slytherin's where evil I think she would fit nicely.

"Are those the only defining traits?" She asked and I tilted my head, thinking.

"I don't believe so, but that is the stereotype for each house I think, though most now believe that Hufflepuff are more aloof," I said and she nodded.

"I see. Which house do you wish to be in?" She asked and I smiled proudly.

"Ravenclaw, no doubts about it, I intend to follow my family," I said and she smiled.

"I wonder what I'll be," she said leaning back. The rest of the train ride I sat looking out over the passing scenery. It was beautiful. For as smart as I was I did tend to space out. My parents despised that I couldn't keep focused. It also did not help that I got easily distracted, usually by animals and music. I really love music and would hum most of the time. A song always in my head till replaced by something catchier or repetitive. While being home schooled, I would go out when my parents weren't there. Garrus and Astra were at Hogwarts, so I was alone most of the time. I'd go to music shops in Diagone Ally and just look at all the instruments and hear people sing. I even went to muggle music shops a few times, just to see how different it was. Their music weren't all the different from ours. The tunes were basically the same, but what they sung about differed greatly. I quiet like muggle music, it was different and different was good. So far my favourite was a band called 'The Cure' it was greatly different from others I heard compared to what muggles seemed to favour like 'The Beatles'.

Once the train ride was over we had to travel by boat. There were five of us in the boat. There was me and Sam, two other boys and another girl. It was rather dark and misty, but we followed the others around us. The only way to get to the school was by boat. There was a small hidden harbour were we docked the boats. Once inside we were greeted by an old woman with glasses. She looked stern yet like a grandmother we'd all love to have. The amount of kids around weren't all that much, but I would say more than what I expected. The woman introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. I remember Garrus say she was the transfigurations teacher and also the head of the Gryffindor house. After speaking we headed to the dining hall, walking two by two. Sam and I walked next to one another as we looked around to the floating candles. Two tables each side of us. It looked really beautiful. A girl in front of us said something about the ceiling and I looked up. It looked real, but she was right. It was made with magic. The professor walked up a few steps and told us to stay and that the head master would like to say a few words. A rather tall man stood, he had a long grey beard and looked rather old. He told us that the dark forest was strictly forbidden. He gave a few more rules we needed to follow for if we don't want to die. I nodded and saw Sam's eyes widen. Professor McGonagall rolled open a parchment.

"I'm going to read your name and when I do please step up to the sorting hat to be sorted," she said before starting to list off names. Each child walking up to hear what house they were being sorted into. The first to be called was the girl that spoke of the enchanted ceiling. She got sorted into Gryffindor and they cheered. Next was Draco Malfoy, slimy ball of wampus cat puke. I shake my head slightly to get the nasty thoughts out my head.

 _That boy and his family._

The hat barely touched his head before shouting Slytherin.

 _Yea, just like his whole family, smug son of an elf._

By the time I snapped out of my nasty thoughts there had been a few other names called.

"Samanwhyne Chapman," she called and Sam stepped up to the seat. She looked kind of nervous as the hat was placed on her. It took a few minutes as I watched her head turn slightly. At one point she frowned and looked up to the hat, trying to look at it, before the hat spoke.

"Gryffindor!" It said and I was kind of sad that we wouldn't be in the same house. None the less I was happy she got a good house all be it not Ravenclaw. She smiled as she passed me to go sit at her house table.

"Scarter Maestro," I gulped as my name was read and I stepped up. Sitting down on the slightly uncomfortable chair my back stiffened as the hat was placed on my head.

"Hmm, another one, hey? I bet you'd expect to be in Ravenclaw. You are smart just like your family, but I sense something different. You like knowledge, but you are more determined than the others," the hat said and I could feel my eyes roll.

"Of course I am! I know I'm much smarter than them and I will prove I'm the best no matter what it takes," I almost growled.

"There is fire in you I see and yes you are smart, but you lack the wisdom, you're very naïve. You know Ravenclaw walks hand in hand with one other house, but they do differ in how they achieve and use their knowledge," he rambled.

"Wait what? If I'm not going to Ravenclaw where else are you going to put me?" I frowned, more like scowled.

"Slytherin!" He announced and my eyes widened. I could feel my body turn cold as two faint gasps caught my attention. Standing shakily I make my way to my house and sit down as they clap. I could see a few frowns even from the pure blooded Slytherin's that I knew of. I just sat there as the other kids got sorted, too distraught to pay attention. My mind was blank, I couldn't even think. By the time sound returned to my ears and I looked up, there was food on the table and everyone was eating. I didn't feel all that hungry. Now my parents will know I'm a disappointment. Astra will be having fun picking on me and Garrus...I know he said he didn't mind me being in a different house, but even he must be disappointed, maybe even embarrassed of me now. My eyes roamed over the other tables. Sam was enjoying the food. Astra looked to me with a smirk I did not like and Garrus…he wasn't even looking at me.

"Aw, is the poor dejected Ravenclaw going to cry?" I heard that idiot Draco snicker.

"Shove off Malfoy!" I growled, giving him my best glare. He gulped, but shrugged it off. I didn't listen to what he said as I just picked at the chicken in front of me.

 _If I'm going to be a Slytherin then so be it. I will be the best bloody Slytherin there ever was, no matter who stands in my way._

After dinner we formed groups of two again and to my surprise I saw Dana walking beside me.

"You got duped too?" I asked trying to feel slightly better. She looked like she was about to murder someone. I just let it die there and focused on walking. Our common room was beautiful. It was dark and mysterious, also underwater. That was kind of scary. I never really liked the thought of being underwater to the point I'd say it would make me terrified. There were an overabundance of candles and skulls, things preserved in jars and green everywhere. We got told that the password would change every two weeks and to check the notice board. Also, no other house students were allowed in here. We got placed into rooms and both Dana and I gaped in horror as we learned that we would be rooming together. We wanted to protest but got shut up quickly with a stern glare. Begrudgingly we walked to our room and started packing out our things. Despite my roommate being who she was I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the room. Our beds were ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, the bedspreads embroidered with silver thread and silver lanterns hang from the ceilings.

Shadow jumped up onto my bed and gave a long yawn as he stretched. I watched as his claws started padding at the sheets.

"Oh, why are you tired you lazy cat?" I chuckled and scratched behind his chewed ear.

"Juniper, what happened to you?" I looked to see my roommate hold up her pet rat. Its fur was wet and matted and it looked frightened half to death. My eyes widened as I looked to Shadow, he was licking his muzzle.

"Shadow you didn't, bad cat!" I scolded him and went to smack his rump, but he just hissed and pawed at my hand.

"I am deeply sorry Dana, Shadow was probably just playing," I apologized and she glared at me. I gulped. She hugged her poor pet to her chest and cooed to it. All I could do was shake my head at Shadow as he turned onto his back, exposing his tummy.

"Oh, now you want love? You best behave yourself, go chase other rats, this one is off limits," I grumbled and scratch his furry tummy. I smiled as he purred.

* * *

 **Good to see you made it till the end dear readers!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the read and that you would be so kind as to check out sammywolf19's version of the story.**

 **Her's follows different from mine, with a different writing style and back story to yours truly.**

 **Please be so kind as to leave a review on your way out. It helps a lot and spurs us on.**

 **Think of it as payment?**

 **No?**

 **Well good day to you!**

 **X3**


End file.
